Three years
by angendave02
Summary: Three years. It had already been three years since his death. Three years since she last looked into his eyes and said I love you. That night still played in her dreams with the ending always the same. Her alone with their son. Three years since the funeral; since they lowered the empty casket in to the ground, right next to the daughter that they were to raise together.
1. Chapter 1

Three years. It had already been three years since his death. Three years since she last looked into his eyes and said I love you. That night still played in her dreams with the ending always the same. Her alone with their son. Three years since the funeral; since they lowered the empty casket in to the ground, right next to the daughter that they were to raise together.

Present Day

Sam Morgan awoke to the best sight a mother could ask for. Three and a half year old Danny's bright blue eyes looking directly at her, waiting for her to stir. Sam looked at her little miracle with a smile before she picked him up and placed him on the bed with her. "Good morning mamma" said Danny. "Morning my handsome man! How did you sleep?" asked Sam. Before Danny had a chance to answer, footsteps could be heard outside the bedroom door. Sam quickly told Danny to pretend to be asleep and just as the door was opening, Danny started to pretend to snore. "Hmmm...I thought I sent him up here to wake up mommy...I guess no chocolate chip pancakes for..." "I'M UP" yelled Danny as he quickly jumped off the bed and pass John McBain. John smiled at sam and shook his head slowly as closed the bedroom door.

Sam joined the boys downstairs for breakfast. John and Danny already had a head start on their pancakes but John was sure to have Sams coffee and plate waiting. "So...what are your plans today?" Asked John to Sam. "Today we are going to play at the park with Emma and then somebody is having a sleepover at Aunt Carlys!" Danny had a big smile on his face, he loved his Aunt Carly and she sure did love him back. "If you hurry upstairs and get cleaned up Danny, than we can head out to the park." And with that Danny ran upstairs excitedly.

In the time since Jason's death, Sam worked on repairing the relationships that meant the most to her or her late husband. She started with Carly. Carly was Jason's best friend and for as long as Sam could remember, they could not stand each other. After Jason dissappeared, Carly made it clear that she was going to honor Jason by standing along side his wife through this difficult time. Of course Sam pushed her away and told her off but Carly knew that Sam was crumbling from the inside out. One night Carly came to the penthouse to find Sam in a heap on the floor. With tears in her eyes, Carly rushed over to Sam and hugged the broken women. No words were spoken. Instead, that night was the night the two women began to heal. They relied on each other to make it through the good days and the bad. Their friendship started with the loss of one man...the man that meant the world to them.

After Carly, Sam continued to repair relationships with Sonny, Alexis, her sisters, Patrick Drake, Lucky Spencer and even John McBain. After Jason dissappeared, Sam lashed out. She took out all her frustrations and fears on John and pushed him away every chance she had. She needed someone to blame and she chose the man who helped her through when her marriage was in shambles. The man who saved her during Ronnie Domesticos melt down, the man who helped bring her son into this world. John stood by her even when she told him he wasnt wanted and that she didnt need him. He was there during the funeral and the burial of her husband, he was there to help put Danny to bed when Sam was having a bad day. He even helped to tell Danny stories of his dad to make sure that Jasons memory was kept alive. He became her best friend, her support. He even moved into the penthouse to help her with day to day life. They tried to take their relationship to the next level but it became clear to them that Sam's heart was always with Jason and John's heart was with Natalie. They came to a mutual agreement that they could never be more than friends but their friendship would last until the end.

"Hello Sam and hello there Danny" greeted Max as he opened the door at Graystone. "Hi Max! Do you want to see my new motorcycle mamma got me" asked Danny as Sam chuckled thinking how much her son was like his father. "Absolutely buddy! Sam, Mrs C. is in the living room waiting for you. Danny and I will be join you after we check out his new motorcycle" Max stated as he winked to Danny. Sam walked into the living room to find Carly on the couch reading a book to Josslyn and Sonny working on some paperwork at his desk. "Hey Sam" greeted Sonny as he stood up to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hi Sonny" sam replied. "Hey Carly and Josslyn, you are getting to big for my liking!" Josslyn was 6 years old and an absolute doll. She and Danny were the best of friends, alot like Carly and Jason. Speaking of Carly, she and Sonny relied on each other to help cope with Jason's death and in return fell in love again. They had been married a year ago and Sonny adopted Josslyn. They were on the right track for the first time in their relationship. "Carly, I packed Danny extra clothes and also his scrap book of Jason. If you wouldn't mind going through it with him and maybe tell him some stories of you and Jason I would appreciate it." "Of course Sam, I enjoy telling him and Joss all about my adventures with Jason. Well the PG version of them" said Carly. "Thanks again for keeping him. He loves spending time with his Aunt and Uncle" Sam smiled at them both as she walked out of their house to the one place she felt the closest to her husband.

Sam parked her car and walked down to the pier. The same pier that her husband worked on for many years and the same pier that her husband last stepped foot on. She sat at the edge and dangled her feet over the water. She imagined the moment her husband laid there and the final thoughts going through his head. She wiped a tear from her cheek. She slowly touched the wood that was onced stained with his blood hoping to feel him even for a second. She felt her cheeks becoming wet as the dam broke and her tears were freed. "Oh Jase...I miss you. You should see our son, he looks just like you. Blonde hair, blue eyes. He has my tendency to ramble but he inherited your calm demeanor. I never had the chance to tell you he was yours" sam cried as she attempted to regather her composure. "Everynight we read a scrap book about you and us and our life together. I tell him stories about how brave you were and how much you loved and protected those around you. Monica gave me some pictures from when you were still a Quartermaine. I share our good and our bad with Danny. I hope he learns from our mistakes Jase. I hope he grows up knowing just how much you love him and even though you arent there with him in person, you are there with him in spirit. I want him to know the man you were even if its only through pictures and memories. I love you Jason" sam said as she slowly rose to her feet. Sam stood there, wiping away the few stray tears that still fell when she felt his arm around her shoulders. "I knew I would find you here" as he embraced her in a hug. "Michael, you are too much like your Uncle Jason" sam smiled as she hugged him back. "I come here too, I feel like this is the only place I can feel close to him. I just wish we knew more about that night" Michael said as he and Sam walked away from Jason's true grave and towards their cars.


	2. Lots of questions, but never any answers

Lots of questions but never any answers

Sam finally arrived at the penthouse after spending some time with Michael at Kelly's. Michael was a good man who made it his personal mission to spend as much time with Danny as possible. He wanted to be to Danny what Jason was to him and Sam couldn't be more proud. Sam tossed her keys on the desk and her jacket in the closet. The penthouse was quiet but she enjoyed the time to herself. She made her way to the fridge and grabbed a beer before sitting on the couch. As soon as she sat down the phone rang. Grumbling to her self she walked over to the desk and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked and all she heard in return was what seemed like a struggle and muffled voices. "Hello?" she asked again but louder this time. This time she heard a click and then a dial tone. Something didnt sit well with Sam. That phone call left her with an uneasy feeling. She tried to dismiss it and decided to go to bed early.

_She was running as fast as she could through the dark alley. She heard the footsteps behind her getting closer and closer. She knew she had to find a way to save herself. She had to get home to Danny...she was all he had and she would never leave him. She found an abandoned building and quickly kicked open the door. If she couldnt out run them then she would have to do the next best thing and hide from them. She was shocked to find this abandoned building was a big open space with what seemed like every light in the world turned on making it very bright. How was she going to hide now? She looked in the middle of the room and found what looked like to be a man tied to a chair. She quickly ran in his direction but the faster she ran the further away he seemed to be. Suddenly she came to a quick stop and was standing behind the man on the chair. She reached out to touch him when the rope that was restraining him quickly dissolved before her eyes. "Please sir, help me. I have a son and I need to get home to him. There are men coming with guns. They are trying to kill me!" sam shouted trying to get the mans attention. He didnt flinch. She finally moved around to come face to face with him when she started to collapse. It was him...but how? "Jason! Jason! Stand up, I'm going to help you. Please hurry. I need you, Danny needs you. Baby come on!" Sam yelled as she struggled to get him to move . Sam finally looked into his eyes when she gasped. His blue eyes were void. No feeling, no emotion. Suddenly his mouth started dripping blood and then his nose. "Jason what happened?" Sam cried out. She heard him gasp for air and she quickly looked at his back and saw his shirt was soaked in blood. She felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks as she begged him to get up so she could save him. Jason grabbed her by the face and said "I will never leave you" Next thing Sam saw was Jason being pushed into the harbor. She started to scream his name!_

"JASON! JASON NO!" Sam yelled in her sleep. John burst through the door and ran to her side "Sam wake up" he said as he gently shook her. Sam sat straight up in bed, her body covered in sweat and her breathing erratic. She quickly realized it was dream and clung to John as he tried to calm her. "You haven't had a dream about him in a while Sam, do you know what brought this up?" John asked her. Sam shook her head no as she felt the tears gather in the corner of her eyes. "Stay with me" It was a statement she made whenever she dreamt about Jason's murder. John nodded his head as he climbed in bed and held her close. He knew she needed him now more than ever.

Sam woke up to find John gone. She quickly sat up and went down stairs to find a cup of coffee and a note lying on the desk. Sam smiled as she sipped her coffee and read the note:

_Sam,_

_I had to get to the PCPD but if you need me dont hesitate to call me._

_John_

She felt lucky. Lucky that she had him in her life and that he was her rock through the good and bad. Sam sighed as she sat on the couch remembering her dream. She had gone so long with dreaming of his death. She usually dreamt of the what ifs and of their good times. Sam was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She quickly rose to answer it but when she opened the door she didnt see anybody. She stepped out to see if maybe someone was at the elevators when she tripped on a box. She picked up the box and sat it on the desk. She didnt order anything and usaully John had everything delivered to the PCPD seeing as he spent most of his time there. The box was strange in that it had no shipping labels. She quickly pulled out a box cutter and opened the top. She found a letter addressed to Mrs. Morgan. She opened it up and read it:

_Dear Mrs. Morgan,_

_I hope this letter finds you...well honestly I dont really care. See I have something of yours. Something that is irreplaceable. I will be in touch on how to come to a fair exchange. _

Under the letter, Sam found a few items. Sam gasped when she realized that this box contained Jason's wedding band, a piece of a bloody shirt that she assumed was his and a bullet that looked like it was already fired. Sam could feel the bile rising and ran to the bathroom where she became sick. After a few minutes she quickly dressed and grabbed the box and ran off to Sonny and Carly's house.

"Sonny!" Sam yelled as she ran into the restaurant. She knew he would be there working, he spent most of his days there. Sonny quickly rose from his desk and ran over to her. He could hear the tears in her voice and could see them in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned for his friend. "Sonny, someone has Jason. I know it!" Sam explained but was interrupted by Sonny. "Sam we have been through this, Jason was murdered. We had the funeral and we made our peace with it. I know this is hard for you but you have to keep moving forward for Danny." " Dammit Sonny, I'm not making this up. Look!" as she shoved the box towards him. Sonny quickly skimmed the letter and continued to look through the box at the various items. Sonnys face paled as he realized that someone had played them for fools. "Son of a Bitch!" Sonny shouted as he slammed his fist on the desk. "When did you receive this?" "Just this morning Sonny, somebody has my husband" she said as the tears rolled down her cheeks. It was at that point that Sonny embraced his friend and said "Not for long and they will pay...with their lives. I promise you Sam."


	3. Desperation

Desperation

It had been 2 days since Sam received the package. Two days since she gave it to Sonny. She knew that his body was never recovered, that the PCPD believed it was swept out to sea never to be found again. But now she was left with all of these uncertainties and all she could do was wait. Wait for another letter or package, wait for Sonny to find out who is responsible for keeping her husband. Sam was pulled out of her thoughts by her cell phone. "Sam, its Sonny" "Please tell me you found something!" Sam said anxiously. "We believe that this is an out of country operation. I dont have many details yet but remember what I said Sam. I will find out who is behind this. I need something from you though." "Name it Sonny, I want a part in this. I want to find my husband!" "I need you to allow me to put guards back on the penthouse and on you and Danny. I dont know who is behind this but they are able to get to your door and that is too close for me. I need you to trust me, Sam. Can you do that please?" Sam sighed "If it will bring him home than I'll do it." And with that Sam ended the phone call. She looked down at her son and smiled as he played with his motorcycle. "Hey Danny, what do you say we go to Kelly's for some lunch?" "Can I get dessert if I eat all my lunch?" Danny asked. "Of course, now run upstairs and get your shoes!"

Sam and Danny arrived at Kelly's right before the lunch crowd hit. They tucked themselves away in a corner booth and waited for the waitress to take their order. Sam ordered her usual burger and fries with a shake while Danny ordered chicken fingers, fries and apple juice. "If it isnt my favorite grandson and daughter in the whole world" exclaimd Alexis as she approached their table. "Hi Nana! I missed you!" Danny yelled as he gave her a big hug. "Hi mom" sam said with a small smile. "Danny, look who just walked through the door, why dont you go surprise them?" Alexis said just as Molly and Kristina walked through the door. Danny hopped out of the booth and ran towards his Aunts. Alexis looked at Kristina and with that Kristina made sure to keep Danny occupied so Alexis and Sam could talk. "I can see it in your eyes, spill it" Alexis said as she looked Sam in the eyes. "Spill what mom? I dont know what you are talking about?" Sam said trying to hide the angst she was feeling. "I see the sadness in your eyes, you have barley touched your food and there is a guard standing in the corner of this room staring at us. I know its not a new threat seeing as Kristina does not have a guard on her at the moment so what is it Sam. I can't help you if I dont know what is going on." Sam smiled weakly at her mom. She placed her hand on her moms and said "Mom, I love you. I have been having a rough few days. Its nothing I cant over come. Please dont worry about me. Sonny placed a guard on us just to help me feel safe." "Safe from what? What happened that you dont feel safe?" Alexis questioned feeling the sudden need to protect her child and grandchild. "I received a package that contained personal items that no one would have access too unless they were close to me or someone else in my life. It wasnt of a threatening manner, it just left an uneasy feeling. Please dont worry" Sam said as she squeezed her mothers hand. Alexis decided that at this point she would drop it and hope that Sam would tell her more detail in the future. About twenty minutes later Sam and Danny left Alexis and her sisters to head home. It was about Danny's nap time and Sam was needing to get her thoughts together.

"This picture is from when daddy and mommy were at Aunt Emilys wedding. See Daddy in the tux?" As sam pointed to the picture. Everyday as Sam would lay Danny down for his nap or at bedtime, she pulled out the scrap book she had made and told him stories of his daddy. Some were funny like when daddy wore a pink tie and some were serious like when Daddy first said I love you to her. Danny always enjoyed these stories and it helped him to understand the man he wanted to grow up to become. Danny let out a yawn as Sam closed the book and tucked him in. "Have sweet dreams little man. Mamma loves you" Sam said as she leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead. "Mamma, when I see daddy in my dreams, I will tell him you love him and miss him." "I would like that Danny, sleep good" Sam said as she closed the door. She quickly put her back against the door and slid down it, tears threatening to fall at any moment. After a few moments she gathered herself together and walked downstairs. As soon as she sat on the couch, John walked through the front door. "Hey John, can you watch Danny? Hes napping upstairs, I just need to clear my head for a bit." "Of course, take your time" John said knowing that Sam was battling with something that she wasnt quite ready to share.

Sam decided to go to the cabin that Jason had built where his old boxcar once sat. She opened the door and smiled at the good memories that came flooding back. She sat on the bed and just took in the atmosphere. She remembered their wedding night, she remembered when they found out Danny was theirs, or at least for the time being. Sam was pulled from her trip down memory lane by her cell phone. Looking at her caller ID she realized the number came up private. "Hello?" "Ms. Morgan, so nice of you to answer. How are you this fine day?" asked the mysterious caller. The voice was a males but one she did not recognize. "Who is this?" she asked unsure if she even wanted to know the answer. Sam stood up and went to the door looking for the guard who was following her. She panicked realizing he was no where in sight. "Ahhh...Ms. Morgan, I see you noticed we reassigned your guard. You might want to get back in your cabin and lock the door, you never know who could be lurking in the woods" the caller stated with a small chuckle to his voice. "I hope that you enjoyed my package I sent you. I wanted to remind you of what was still mine." "You son of a bitch! Where is my husband?" Sam yelled into the phone. "No no Ms. Morgan, not yet. I will be more than happy to exchange him when the time comes and for a price of course. Just remember that I see you, I see you when you read to your son, when you have lunch at Kelly's, I know where you live and I can get to you at anytime I want" and with that the phone call ended.


	4. Old habits die hard

Old habits die hard

Sam sat in her car trying to regain her composure. After the phone call, Sam called Sonny to let him know what was going on and she made a decision that from this moment forward, she would no longer be a victim. She would not allow anyone to get near her son and she vowed that she would bring her husband home. She looked at the unit, A26 and sighed. She rented this storage unit in order to help her heal. It was at the one year anniversary mark of Jason's disappearance that Sam made the decision to pack away some of Jason's belongings. She needed to move forward yet wasnt quite ready to part with his stuff. So she compromised and stored it away in hopes that someday she may be able to pass it down to Danny. She opened the unit and sighed. She walked up and pulled the tarp off of his Harley. She ran her hand down the seat and smiled. So many nights she would be on the back of this bike, arms wrapped around Jason, feeling free as they pushed the Harley to its limit, just trying to escape the world even if it was only for a few hours. She smiled remembering all the good times. She walked past the bike and to the boxes that were stacked up in the corner. She opened one to find Jason's signature black tshirts and blue jeans. She pulled out a tshirt and smelled it, just trying to smell him again. She kept some of his clothes at home but she needed to try to move on. She gently placed the clothing back in the box and looked around the until it finally caught her eye. She quickly moved to the box, Jason's lock box that stored their guns. She used the code and opened it up. There it was. Her gun. She hadnt touched it in years. She made a decision to protect Danny by sheltering him from the life that took her true love away. She put it in this box, hoping to never touch it again. That was until someone threatened her family and that same someone took away her husband. She pulled out the gun and slipped it in the waste band of her jeans. She quickly placed the tarp back over the Harley and took one last look at the unit before she turned off the lights.

Sam arrived at the penthouse to find a note taped to the door:

_Danny and I went out for a bit. We will be home later with dinner!_

_John and Danny_

Sam took the time to herself as an opportunity to clean her gun and come up with a plan. As Sam finished putting the gun back together there was a knock at the door. She quickly rose from the couch to answer it. "Hi Carly" greeted Sam. Carly quickly moved past her and into the penthouse. "How are you holding up Sam? I know how Im feeling with the possibility of Jason being alive so I can only imagine what you are feeling." Sam smiled softly at Carly as she went and sat on the couch. She didnt know how to answer her because she wasnt sure how she was feeling. She was terrified that this was all a sick game and that Jason was really dead, she was sad at the thought that her husband was out there all this time and she didnt know or save him, she was angry that she didnt know her husband could be alive, and she was anxious because she just wanted to find him. "I'm hanging in there Carly, I am doing the best I can to keep everything normal for Danny but I'm screaming from the inside for some answers. I just want him home" Sam said as a single tear slid down her cheek. Carly sighed and embraced Sam in hopes that she could offer some comfort. "Now, if someone would of told me when Sam first strolled into town that she would become friends with Carly, I would of laughed them out of town" Sonny said as he walked in on the moment between the friends. Carly quickly rose to her feet gave Sonny a kiss on the cheek and turned to Sam "I will let you two talk. Remember to call me for anything Sam and I mean it." "I hope you come bringing some uplifting news Sonny" sam said to her long time friend. "I do. We have traced the phone call back to Mexico. I'm not sure who is behind it yet but I have some connections down there that are able to get information faster than I can and they are working around the clock Sam" Sonny told her has he held her hand. "I'm going down to Mexico then" Sam stated as she stood up and started to walk up the stairs. "Sam! You cant go down there. Its too dangerous and I'm not going to risk your life. Think about Danny." Sonny shouted. Sam quickly stopped and turned to face Sonny. "Think about Danny? Are you kidding me? That is all I have done since I lost him Sonny. I have put my best foot forward in order to offer him the best life I can. Danny is the reason why I get up in the morning, He is the reason why I havent drowned in a bottle of tequila at the Floating Rib. He is my everything. I am thinking of Danny when I say I am going to find my husband Sonny!" Sam shouted back at him. "What do I say to him when his mother, the last living parent, comes back in a body bag...huh? What do I say Sam?" Sam slowly approached her friend and placed a hand on his cheek. "Sonny, I can either do this with your help or with out. It will take me longer and it will be dangerous if you dont help me. You cant change my mind. I need you to understand my reasoning." "I understand Sam. I will have the jet fueled for you. Promise me you will be safe, promise me you wont take any stupid risk that could cost you your life!" "I promise. Thank you." Sam said as she looked in to his eyes before turning to go pack a bag. "Sonny, I will also need you to keep Danny for me" Sam shouted from the upstairs hallway. "Of course I will keep him, hes like my own!" Sonny told her as he called for the jet.

Two hours later, Sam was standing on the runway getting ready to board the jet. She wasn't coming back until she found Jason. She took a deep breath right before she climbed the steps. She stored her bag and took her seat. She was finally on her way, she was one step closer to bringing him home. After a 6 hour flight, the plane finally landed. She gathered her items and departed the jet. As she walked through the airport, she felt as if she was being watched. She looked around trying to see any suspicious persons that may be watching her but was unsuccessful in finding anyone. Sonny had mentioned to her that he had set up a meeting with the local mob family, they were to inform her of all new information they received and protect her from any threats. Little did he know the danger he just sent her into. This family had the Corinthos/Morgan organization in their sights for many years. They knew how they worked, what time they worked, what set them off and how to destroy them piece by piece.


	5. Trust in yourself

Trust in yourself

Sam looked down at her phone to check the time. Sonny had set up a meeing for Sam with the family at 7pm and it was only 5pm. She ran her hand through hair and slowly made her way to the front desk of the hotel she was staying at. She quickly checked in and dropped her bags off in her room. She decided to go down the bar in the hotel and have a drink to calm her nerves. As she sipped on her drink a man in a business suit approached her. "Excuse Miss, but I do believe a woman as beautiful as yourself should not be drinking alone" he said as he took a seat next to her. "Please take a seat" she replied slightly annoyed. "My name is Darren...and yours is...?" "Well Darren, its been a pleasure but I'm not interested" she said as she quickly stood up and laid some money on the bar. Darren quickly grabbed her by the arm and turned her so she was facing him "I dont know how you were raised but in my world, you should always be polite because you never know what that other person has that could be of value." He winked at her and before she could process all that happened he was gone. The man gave her a chill that went down her spine but she tried to brush it off knowing she was here for a purpose. She left the bar and went to hail a cab to meet with the family.

Sam arrived at the address of the local mob family. She pulled up to a large spanish style compound. She walked up the walkway and knocked on the door. "Hola Mrs. Morgan we have been expecting you" answered a little old lady as she ushered Sam in. Sam smiled politely and was shown to a family room. "Mijo...Mrs. Morgan. Mrs. Morgan, this is my mijo, Eduardo" the little old lady said as she quickly exited the room. Sam thought the womans behaviour seemed odd but just shrugged it off as nothing. "Please call me Sam" Sam said as she shook Eduardo's hand. "Sonny has informed me of the situation and I want you to know that we are here to help you in any way possible. I can only imagine the pain that your heart has endured" Eduardo said. "We have very few leads as of this moment but I have my men working hard. Trust in me and I will not steer you wrong." Sam smiled at his sincerity. "I appreciate your cooperation in this as does my family. I promise that once my husband is home, your family will be rewarded." Sam and Eduardo met for about an hour before he was called away for work related business. As Sam was walking towards the front door she heard his voice and froze. She tried to not show the fear or the sudden panic on her face. She quickly walked out the front door and down the road. She pulled out her phone and dialed Sonny's number. "Hello?" Sonny answered. "What do you know about this family Sonny?" Sam asked in hysteria. "Sam what's wrong? Did something happen?" Sonny asked concerned for his friend. "Something has been off since I landed here Sonny. I couldnt put my finger on it and then as we were finishing up the meeting tonight, I heard his voice Sonny!" "Whos voice Sam? Who are you referring too?" Sonny asked suddenly concerned that he may of mistakingly sent Sam into danger. "Jerry Sonny...Jerry Jax. I heard his voice somewhere in that house!" Sam yelled. "There is no way, Jerry is dead. He died during the explosion during the epidemic. I was there Sam. He is dead!" Sonny tried to explain. "Then explain to me how I heard his voice. Because it was definately him. I would know that voice from anywhere especially after the hell he put me and Jason through!" "Ok Sam, I will look into it, just go back to the hotel and rest. Tomorrow is a new day and I will call you in the morning and let you know if I find anything" and with that Sonny hung up the phone.

Sam sighed as she entered her hotel room. She swore she heard his voice...no she KNEW she heard his voice. She quickly changed into one of Jason's tshrits and a pair of his sweatpants. She laid down in the bed and tried to quiet her thoughts. After a few minutes passed she was asleep.

_"You know that I wouldnt leave. You know that I would fight for the rest of my life to find my way home to you. You have to believe that" he said as he slowly wiped away her tears. "I dont know where you are. I'm looking and I promise that I will bring you home. Help me please, tell me where you are!" She said as she stared into his eyes. He took his hand and placed it over her heart "I'm right here, that's where I have always been and always will be. Follow your heart and it will take you there. I trust you, I trust your instinct. If anyone can do this its you" he said as he turned and started to walk away. "Jason!" she yelled trying to gain his attention. She quickly ran after him and she put her hand on his back when he disappeared. "No! Not yet. I need a few more minutes...please! Please dont leave me!" she cried as she fell to the floor. _

_"because you never know what that other person has that could be of value" and with those words she quickly looked up but there was no one there. "Hello?" she asked softly but received no reply. She stood up and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Im not afraid of you! Do you hear me? I will find my husband and there is no one who will stop me!" she shouted unsure if anyone was really there._


	6. Chapter 6

**Short Chapter, I know. Sorry! I plan to update it this weekend with at least 2 more chapters. I just needed a transition chapter to set up the next part of the story. I love the reviews, definitely motivating. I hope to continue to write Jasam stories, after this one is completed of course. **

**Enjoy :)**

Things arent always as they seem

After a restless night of sleep, Sam awoke feeling defeated. She was no closer to finding him and she kept having these dreams where he would disappear. She was unsure what they meant, if they even meant anything. She checked her phone for any messages and found an email from Eduardo.

"Sam- we have a lead we are working on now. There seems to be a drug cartel that tried to gain access through Sonny and Jason's territory a few years back. Jason caught on to this activity and must of blown up a shipment in hopes to deter any further shipments through his channel. Sit tight, I will call you later. Eduardo"

Sam was frustrated. She didnt want to sit tight, that wasn't who she was. She wanted to be in the midst of the action, conducting her own investigation. She quickly showered and dressed. As much as she appreciated the help, she was going back to her survival instincts. Trust know one but yourself, you cant rely on anyone but yourself. She grabbed her leather coat, her gun, and her cell phone as she exited the room. She made her way to the lobby when a voice caught her attention. It was that man from the bar yesterday, Darren. He was on his cell phone but she was to far away to hear what he was saying. She hid behind a wall trying to keep an eye on him. Something didnt feel right, his words the day before echoed in her head _"you never know when someone may have something of value". _Darren ended his phone call before exiting the hotel. Sam was hot on his trail. She watched him get into a cab and give them driver directions. She quickly ran to a cab that had just pulled up. She pushed the young couple out of the way and was about to get in when the man grabbed her by the arm. "HEY! That is our cab!" "Let go of me!" Sam yelled as she tried to free her arm. The man refused to let go, so Sam did the only thing she could think of. She reached into the back of her jeans and pulled her gun pointing it in his face. "I said let go" she said to him in a calm voice. The man quickly let go and stepped back. Sam hopped in the cab and instructed the driver to follow the other cab. She knew this Darren was up to something and she needed to find out what.

After a few miles the cab stopped. Sam handed the driver money and quickly exited. They were at what looked like a street sale/farmers market. Lots of people and vendors. She had Darren in her view and followed him through out the streets. He finally turned to enter a compound. Sam realized they were at Eduardo's. "That lying son of a bitch" she grumbled. She quickly pulled out her phone and sent Sonny a text _"Something isnt right, they are playing us for fools!" _Sam put her phone on silent and quietly made her way to a window that was opened.

"Did you make contact yet?" asked Eduardo to Darren. "That I did, you didnt tell me how hot she was or that she was a spunky little thing" Darren said with a grin. "Its a shame shes involved, she would be one fine piece of ass" said Eduardo. "How is the prisoner?" Asked Eduardo. "He is alive. Thats all that matters, right? Threatening his family for the past few years really has worked. It helped that I had pictures of his wife and son...They were what eventually broke him. Anyway, I plan to stop there next, make sure he is still complying" Darren said as he and Eduardo walked out of the room and into a different room.

Sam couldnt seem to process this. Her husband was alive and in Mexico and was being "compliant" because these people used her and her son as leverage. She quickly walked out of the compound and waited around the corner for Darren. She was so close to finding him. Sam's phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to look at the message. _"Sam- I'm getting the jet fueled and I want you on it NOW! This just got way to deep, I will explain more when you land. Sonny" _Sam knew it, she knew there was more going on than what met the eyes. This family was too willing to help and for nothing in return. _"Sorry Sonny. Im not leaving. Not with out Jason. I'm to close now to turn back. I will touch base soon."_ Sam knew Sonny would be on the next flight out to get her but she wasnt going to turn her back on her husband. She came down here to find him and that was exactly what she planned on doing. Suddenly a black town car pulled out of the driveway, sam knew it had to be Darren. She quickly jumped in a cab and told the driver to follow. This was it. She was going to be taken right to her husband.


	7. A heart knows

A heart knows

The cab finally came to a stop. They were on the edge of the town, close to the ocean. She discreetly removed herself from the cab, trying to be as quiet as possible. She looked at her surroundings and noticed Darren enter a warehouse . Sam took out her gun and checked her ammo. She had one clip on her and that had to last until she found Jason or until she killed someone and was able to take their gun and ammo. She quickly put away the gun and carefully scanned the grounds for guards. She noticed two at the door that Darren used to enter but couldnt see any others. She struggled with going the sex sultry woman route to distract them or to take them out and be done. Before she got her chance to decide a second town car pulled up. Eduardo walked out of the vehicle first, followed by the man who had made her life difficult for many years...Jerry Jax. Sam ran a hand through her hair, things just got a whole lot worse now that she knew for a fact that Jerry was involved. Sam watched the two men enter through the same door as Darren. It was now or never for her.

Sam slowly made her way towards the door, trying not to be spotted. She found a window that seemed to lead into a basement on the side of the building. She quickly got down on her knees and tried to look through the tiny window to see if it was her best option. All the lights were off so she wasnt able to see much of anything but at the same time, that meant that no one was in at least that part. It gave her an in with out being notice or without having to kill anyone...yet. She quickly pried off the screen and was able to lift the window up with out having to break it. She slid her body through the small opening. After a few moments of letting her eyes adjust she pulled out her gun. She had a little light from the small windows, just enough to find a door. She placed her ear up to the door and listened for voices. When she was sure it was clear she slowly opened it and was glad to find another empty room. This room though contained a stair well that seemed to lead up to the main floor, the floor where Jerry, Eduardo and Darren would be. The floor that she hoped would contain her husband. She slowly climbed the stairs, and pressed her ear against the door. This time she heard voices.

"Please gentlemen, tell me why is it that you felt the need to involve Sweet Sam? She is quite a spunky thing I do have to admit. But you do realize that she will eventually find evidence that will point Jasey Poo's murder back to you two, right?" Jerry asked Darren and Eduardo. As much as he loved tormenting Sam, he knew it was only a matter of time before she figured this all out. He knew he should of just taken care of this himself but with the whole faking your death thing going on again he needed some help. "Mr. Jax, I understand your frustation but please be sure she wont have a clue what is going on until its too late. Samething with Corinthos, he thinks there is an alliance with himself and Eduardo. They wont know whats coming their way" Darren said with confidence. He really was stupider than he looked. "Its a pity really, I had hoped to keep you around a bit longer" Jerry said as he pulled out his gun and shot a bullet straight through the mans skull. Sam jumped a bit as she heard the shot be fired. She knew she was in too deep but nothing could make her change her mind. Not now, she was too close.

"Eduardo, please tell me something more reassuring" Jerry said hoping that Sam was still unaware of the real situation going on. "Mr. Jax, I can assure you better than Darren that Mrs. Morgan trust me based on Sonny Corinthos word alone. She has no doubts about my involvement in finding her husband" Eduardo stated. "Lets hope you are correct" Jerry said as he put his gun away. The gentlemen walked to the freight elevator as Sam slowly entered the room. She glanced in the direction of the two men and then glanced the other way when she noticed more stairs. She quickly made a run for the stairs, hoping to avoid any run ins with gaurds or the two men. "Tsk...tsk...tsk. You know Sweet Sam, a woman shouldnt be running into buildings with armed men or climbing the stairs in your condition" Jerry said as he approached her. Sam slowly turned around coming face to face with the man who had fooled so many and taken away so much from people she cared about it. Jerry had his gun pointed right at her and this smirk on his face. Just as Sam started to question what condition, Jerry pulled the trigger. Sam slowly began to fall down the steps. She reached the bottom where Jerry was and he slowly bent down to her face. "You see Sam, it really is harder to get things accomplished with a bullet wound but you know that already" he said as he brushed a piece of hair from her face. He quickly put his gun away and picked up Sam. He carried her to the freight elevators and smiled. "Let the games begin" he yelled with a devilish grin just as the elevator doors shut.


	8. Slowly Healing

Slowly healing

Her eyes felt heavy and she couldnt understand why. She knew she was lying flat and she could hear that someone else was either in the room or right outside of it. Their voice seemed so far away and she couldn't quite understand what was being said. She fought through the darkness and her eyes slowly fluttered open. The room was dimly lit and her hands were tied above her head to the head board of the bed she was lying on. She groaned in pain as she moved her leg. _That bastard shot me _she thought to herself. She had a bullet wound in her right thigh, the blood had soaked through the shirt that was tied to it. She heard the breathing again. She tried looking to her right but as she did the door to the room flew open. "Aww sweet Sam, welcome back. How's that leg treating you?" Jerry asked as he slowly approached her. Sam was trapped, she was at his mercy and she didnt know how she was going to get out of it. Jerry came face to face with her and slowly leaned down "You do realize that you are going to die. If I dont kill you than the blood loss will" he chuckled as he grabbed the shirt and pulled tightly on it. "Save your strength, we both know you will need it" Jerry said as he walked back out the door and slammed it shut. Sam started to wiggle her hands hoping to loosen up the rope just enough to slip her hands through. She groaned as the ropes began to give her wrists burns. After a few minutes she was able to slowly slip out. She rubbed her wrists and sat up. She grabbed her head as a wave of dizziness hit her. Then she heard it again, the breathing. She carefully moved her injured leg off the bed attempted to stand up. She yelled out in pain as she tried to put some weight on her leg. _Come on Sam, get it together. This isnt your first gun shot wound, _She thought trying to give her self a pep talk. She scanned the room trying to figure out who else was in the room when she something caught her eye. There in a dark corner of the room was a body lying in heap on the floor. The person was obviously a male and he seemed to be chained to the wall. Sam cautiously made her way towards him and placed her hand on the side. She gently shook him but received no response. "Hey" she softly said to him. "Come on, I need you to wake up." The man turned towards her and she knew right away it was him. She would recognize those blue eyes anywhere. "Sam" it came out so quiet she barely heard him.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she brushed his face with her hand. "Jason" it came out as sob. She leaned over looking at the chains attached to his hands and his feet anchored to the wall. "Just hang in there Jase, I'm going to get us out of this" she told him as the tears slowly streamed down her face. That was when she noticed the dart sticking out of his leg "Dammit" she yelled, Jerry must of sedated him. That was when it hit Sam, She could use the dart to free him. She apologized as she reached over him to pull it out. She worked the dart on each cuff and after a few minutes she freed him. She tossed the dart aside and slowly turned him towards her. She just sat there running her hand through his hair. "Jason, come on open your eyes again" she begged noticing his hand make a fist. She smiled through the tears, he was fighting his way back to her. He opened his eyes and there she was. He shook his head thinking it was another illusion. He had seen her so many times since he was captured that he swore this was just another trick. But than he felt her hand in his hair. He never thought he would see her big chestnut eyes again or feel her touch. He slowly took his hand up to her face and smiled. He slowly sat up on his knees in front of her. He grabbed her face and slowly brought her lips to his. The kissed was passionate and left them both gasping for air. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" he asked her never letting go of her face. "Its a long story but I never wanted to give up on you. I knew you didnt leave us" she replied holding on to his ragged shirt. Jason was thinner but still looked amazing. He slowly stood up and took her hands to help her up. "Ahhh..." Sam yelled as she stood up. That was when Jason noticed the blood. "Sam" he said with concern evident in his voice as he looked down at her leg. "I'm fine Jase, lets just get out of here and get home" Sam said hoping to down play the injury. Jason quickly ran over to the bed and ripped the sheet. He pulled off the old shirt and tied the sheet tightly to her thigh hoping to slow down the bleeding. Jason stood up and looked Sam in the eyes. "I must of played this moment over and over in my head. What I would say or do if I ever had the chance to see you again. I spent every waking minute thinking of you and Danny. I use to think of the milestones he was hitting and how we were suppose to be raising him, as a family" Jason said as the tears streamed down his face. Sam smiled as she wiped the tears away with a shakey hand.. "I have spent every day telling our son about you, hoping that he would grow up to be just like you. I wanted him to know his father even if he never had the chance to be with you. He is just like you Jason. He looks like you and is calm like you...I'm sorry to say he has my tendency to ramble" Sam said as she let out shakey laugh. "I'm glad you think of me as his father, that is all I ever wanted to be to him" Jason said. "Oh god Jason, you dont know" Sam said as she took a step back. He had disappeared right before they found out that Danny was in fact Jason's son. Jason looked at her with a confused expression. Sam quickly went up to Jason and grabbed his hands "Danny is yours Jason. Biologically yours. Heather Webber knew the whole time and messed with the paternity results. He was always yours." Jason felt his knees go weak and slowly sank down to the floor. He put his arms around Sam's waiste and cried. He cried because his son was right there and he never knew, he cried realizing that their marriage almost ended, he cried at the reality that he had missed out on so much already. Sam couldnt hold in the tears any longer. She slowly got down on her knees in front of Jason and they embraced each other. "I love you Jason" Sam said feeling him hold her just a bit tighter. For the first time in three years, Sam felt at peace. All of a sudden the door opened and someone started clapping and yelling "Bravo!"


	9. The fight for your life

The fight for your life

"Bravo" Jerry yelled as entered the room clapping his hands. "What a happy little ending, isn't it?" He said with a smile on his face. "Two lovers torn apart, the wife left to mourn, the husband trapped with no exit availabe. I must say, you both never seem to dissapoint me." Jason stood up and quickly stepped in front of Sam, trying to protect her from what ever sick game Jerry was playing. "Mrs. Morgan, didnt you ever hear the saying, curiousity kills the cat?" Eduardo said as he entered the room and stood next to Jerry. "You bastard" Sam yelled as she hobbled in front of Jason. "I trusted you, Sonny trusted you. You took everything from me!" Sam shouted as she slowly approached him. Eduardo pulled out his gun and pointed it at her chest, specifically her heart. "I would reconsider your next move, Mrs. Morgan. If you value your life I suggest you back up." Jerry put his hand on the barrell of Eduardo's gun and slowly lowered it. As Sam and Eduardo were preoccupied, Jerry pulled out his gun and put it to Eduardo's temple. "I thank you for your services, they were much appreciated, but I think I have it from here" Jerry said with a smile as pulled the trigger. Jason quickly grabbed Sam and pulled her back behind him. Jerry pulled out a hankerchief and slowly wiped the blood off his gun. He bent down and picked up Eduardo's gun. "You three play nice now...I will be back soon" he said as he stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

As soon as Jerry left, Jason turned around and embraced Sam. He could only imagine the hell she had already been through. "Sam...I'm going to get you out of this, I promise. I will find a way to get you home to our son" Jason said as he ran his hands through her hair. Sam slowly lifter her head and looked into his eyes. "No way Jason, WE are getting out of this and WE are going home to our son. I'm not leaving you." She didnt care what it took or how long it took, they were going as a family. She would never leave with out him. "I will do my best but if it comes down to me or you, I'm choosing you Sam. Your life is what matters the most" Jason told her as placed his forhead against hers. "This isnt a choice Jason. Its both of us or nothing" Sam replied, leaving no room for discussion. "Lets check the body, maybe there is something we can use" Jason said as he walked over to Eduardos dead body. He checked the pockets of his suit but came up empty handed. He turned Eduardo on to his back and checked the pockets to his pants but again found nothing. Sam walked over and rolled up the pants leg. She found a knife strapped to his calf. Jason walked over to her and she handed him the knife. "This is going to have to do I guess. It is no match to a gun but maybe we can use it to get a gun" Jason said as he thought out loud. "I got it!" Sam exclaimed as she quickly started her plan.

"HELP ME! PLEASE SOME ONE HELP ME!" Sam shouted hoping to get a guards attention. "Sam, what are you doing?" Jason asked her not knowing what to think. Sam quickly grabbed the knife from Jason and hid it in her bandage. She told Jason to lay down and just trust her. As soon as Jason was on the floor, a guard burst through the door. "Please help him, I cant lose him again. Please!" she begged the guard as he quickly moved past her and bent down to look at Jason. That was when she quietly came up behind him and stuck the knife in the side of his neck. Jason quickly grabbed the guard and broke his neck in order to avoid any noises that he may of made to alert the others. Sam smiled at Jason and just shrugged when she saw his look of surprise. "God how I have missed you" he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He slowly made his way to the door and looked out to see what their next step should be. Sam stood next to Jason, almost forgetting the pain from her leg. He put his finger to his lips to be sure she knew to be quiet. He look towards her and pointed his finger to the left. He was unsure where they were in the building but he was hoping that they would be able to find an exit and fast.

Jason grabbed Sam's hand and nodded to her that he was ready. Sam smiled and nodded that she was ready as well. They quickly ran down the hall way until it came to another corrider. Jason looked left and then right and spotted a stairwell. He looked at Sam and saw how pale she looked. She gave him a small smile and nodded letting him she was ok to go again. They quickly made it to the stair well and slowly began the descent to the first floor.

As they opened the door to the first floor they were surprised by the sound of gun shots. Jason grabbed Sam and protected her with his body. When it seemed like the shots had stopped he signaled for her to stay put and he opened the door again. That was when he saw Sonny, Max and Milo. Jason let out a sigh of relief as he quickly scooped Sam up in to his arms and made his way towards the men. "Sonny!" Jason called out to the man he considered a brother. The three men turned around and came face to face with the man they believed to be gone for so long. Max quickly ran over to Jason and grabbed Sam out of his arms. "Its good to see you again man" Max said as he held Sam. Max could see how weak Jason was and how weak Sam was becoming. Sonny and Milo followed Max over to Jason. Sonny embraced his long time friend. "Its been too long" Sonny said as he pulled away, tears falling from his eyes. "As much as I love to see you all reunite, do you think we could move it to a safer location" Sam said as she smiled at the men. "Max, get Sam out of here. Sonny, Milo and I are going to finish this once and for all" Jason said as the men all nodded in agreement. "NO! You are not going back there alone. I'm not losing you again" Sam yelled as she struggled to get out of Max's arms. Max relented and let her down. Sam walked up to Jason and grabbed his hand and placed it on her heart. "Please, I'm begging you. Dont leave me again. I just got you back" Sam pleaded as the tears slowly started to trickle down her face. "Ok, I will go with you. Sonny, do you think you can send some guys here to finish this off. Jerry is still here and he needs to be dealt with and NOW!" Jason said as his anger rose. Max scooped up Sam as Sonny and Milo allowed Jason to lean on them for support. They all walked out of the warehouse and to the waiting limo. Jason quickly turned around and saw Jerry standing in the window waving. Jerry shouted out "This is far from over Jasey poo. The games are only beginning..."


	10. It all starts at hello

It all starts at hello

The plane ride home was uneventful. Sam had fallen asleep as she had her head lying on Jason's lap as the other three men sat around them. "Man, I am so sorry. I didnt know. I should of tried harder" Sonny said as he stared as his best friend. "Sonny, dont apologize. I am just glad to be going home. And I'm glad that I have my life back" Jason said as he ran his hand through Sam's hair. The pilot came over the loud speaker to inform them that they were about 10 minutes from landing. Jason looked down at Sam and realized how pale she actually was. He slowly began to shake her trying to wake her from her slumber. He started panic as he realized she wasnt budging. "Sam, come on open your eyes" he said as he kept shaking her. "We need to get on the ground NOW and get her to a hospital" Jason said to Sonny. "I'm going to make some phone calls now. A car will be waiting for us and we will head straight to General Hospital" Sonny assured his friend as he walked away with his phone to his ear.

The plane landed and they quickly got into the waiting SUV and drove to GH. The ER rooms burst open with Max carrying Sam. "Please some one help us" Jason shouted gaining the attention of Patrick Drake and Epiphany. They quickly ran over and were shocked to see the man everyone thought was dead. "I need a gurny over here and someone page Dr. Quartermaine, she's going to want to be apart of this" Patrick yelled as an orderly ran over. Max gently set the unconscious Sam on the gurny as a team of Dr's took her into a room. Jason was on their tail trying to keep up as Patrick quickly stopped him from entering the room. "Jason, I know that you are scared but I need you to get looked at too. You are no good to Sam right now" Patrick told him in a stern voice leaving no room for discussion. Jason ran a frustrated hand through his hair, trying to control his anger. "I was paged" Monica said to a nurse at the nurses station. The nurse pointed over to the group of men. Monica placed a hand over her mouth as she saw her son for the first time in years. Jason gave her a small smile. Monica held on to the nurses station as she felt her knees go weak. Jason walked up to her and embraced her. He pulled back and said "Hi mom." "Jason, is it really you?" Monica asked as she placed a hand on her sons face, her tears slowly escaping. "Its really me, I'm sorry" Jason told her struggling to keep his own tears from falling. "Don't ever apologize, I am so thankful to have you back" she said as she embraced him once again. Monica guided her son to an exam room but was stopped by Jason. "I need to know what is going on with my wife. I can't lose her." "I understand but lets check you out first. Please, Jason. Sam would want you to take care of yourself" Monica said trying to convince him. Jason nodded his head knowing she was right. After about 45 mins it was determined that Jason was dehydrated and had some vitamin deficiencies. He was going to be admitted and Monica just hoped that he would stay. He allowed her to set up an IV and agreed to let him wait on word regarding Sam. "Jason. Sam has a bullet wound in her right thigh. It hit an artery but the bleeding was slowed by the make shift turniket. We did operate on her and were able to repair the damage and remove the bullet. She is weak and will need some blood. I have the blood bank looking but she has a rare blood type" Patrick told him. "Nicholas is a match, call him to donate. He did it when she was shot last time, he will do it again" Jason told him trying to absorb all that had happen. "She is in the ICU, room 9 if you want to see her" Patrick said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jason approached her door and took a deep breath as he slowly opened the door. He was surprised to find someone already at her bedside. "Long time no see man" John McBain said as he stood up and shook Jason's hand. Jason was surprised to say the least to see John sitting at his wife's bedside. "Yea you too. Umm...are you and" he started to say but was quickly interrupted by John "No we arent. We tried but it didnt go anywhere. Her heart was always yours. I was just by her side helping her stand on her own. Its been a long road for her." "Thank you" replied Jason. "She's still not awake" John said as he exited the room. Jason took a seat next to her, dragging along his IV. He grabbed Sam's hand and kissed it gently.

_The air was chilly and the sky was full of clouds. Sam walked into the church knowing that this was it for her . She was saying her final goodbye. She held on to Danny and walked in. She was the first one there but the last to enter for the ceremony. She took a seat next to her mom and sisters. She felt her mom grab her hand. The ceremony to celebrate her husbands life ended quickly. Her mom took Danny as she stood in front of the empty casket and the large picture of her husband. She felt arms come around her and she turned into Carly and let the tears flow. The two women stood there for awhile, greiving the man they loved more than life itself. Carly and Sam parted and grabbed each others hands as they walked out to Sonny who was waiting. They made their way to the cemetary and watched the casket be lowered into the ground. After everyone had left, and it was just Sam, Carly and Sonny, Sam sank to her knees in front of her husbands grave. Next to Jason was Lila and Danny. Sonny attempted to help Sam up but she just pulled back "Please, I need a moment with my husband" she said. He nodded and kissed her on top of her head. Carly did the same and the two left. Sam just sat there, she knew she wasn't alone but she didnt care. "I said I want to be alone" Sam said. "I can't do that. I wont do that" John said as he approached her. Sam quickly wiped her tears away and stood up to face him. "Leave me alone! I hate you!" she shouted at him as she tried to hit him. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into embrace. She slowly sank to her knees and he held her tight knowing that she needed him now more than ever. "I told you I wasnt going to leave you" he whispered softly into her hair. "John, what am I going to do? How do I do this?" She asked as the tears flowed endlessly._

"JASON!" Sam shouted as she tried to sit up. "Hey, I'm right here" he said as he stroked her face. "I'm not going anywhere" he smiled trying to reassure her. Suddenly the door opened and Nicholas appeared. He ran to his cousins side not even realizing Jason was there. "What happened to you? God Sam, you have to stop scaring me like this" Nicholas told her with a smile on his face. "He happened" Sam told him as she pointed to Jason. Nicholas quickly ran over to Jason and embraced him realizing that his cousin was right this whole time. "I really cant wait to hear this story but I will have to wait seeing as someone needs blood" He said putting his hand on his cousins leg before he exited the room. "Jason what happened?" Sam said weakly. "The bullet hit an artery but you are going to be fine. Nicholas is going to donate some blood and then we can go home" Jason told her trying not to show how worried he had really been. "I have to call my mom and I'm sure Carly is on her way with Danny" Sam said as she smiled at her husband. Jason smiled knowing that he was finally going to see his son for the first time in three years.


	11. Making up for lost time

Making up for lost time

"Now Danny, remember what Aunt Carly said?" Sonny asked Danny as they walked the halls of General Hospital. Danny shook his head as he said "Of course. Momma went on a top secret mission to get me the best surprise ever!" "Thats right buddy" Sonny said as he put his hand on Danny's head. Danny was restless to say the least while Sam was gone so Carly had to come up with something to help him feel at ease. The best thing she could think of was Sam was getting him a surprise and to be honest, she really was. She was giving Danny the best gift ever...his father.

The door to Sam's room slowly opened and Carly smiled at her best friend as she walked in. Jason stood up and put his fingers to his lips as he pointed to Sam who had fallen asleep. Carly ran over to Jason and hugged him tight as she cried. She would kiss his cheek in between hugs trying to make sure this was all real. "Jase I cant believe you are here. I have dreamt about this day over and over. Dont ever leave me again" she told him as she cried into his chest. "I'm not going anywhere Carly, I promise" Jason said as he held her close. "You two really suck at this being quiet thing" Sam said with a smirk as she watched her friend come over to give her a hug. "Ya well I wouldn't have to be quiet if you wouldnt of been playing hero all alone" Carly said as she squeezed her hand. "So I have a little surprise for you both. Blue eyes, blonde hair and hes a little over two feet tall...if you are up for it" Carly said looking between her two friends. "Yea I think we are ready for him" Sam said with a big smile. Carly stood up and walked out the room in search of Sonny and Danny. "Are you ready for this Jase?" Sam asked knowing the nerves Jason must of been feeling seeing his son for the first time in three years. Jason couldnt speak. He was overcome with emotion and the tears slowly began to pool in his eyes, just waiting to be released. With a light knock on the door, Carly and Sonny slowly opened it as they had Danny's eyes covered. "Danny are you ready for your suprise?" Asked Carly knowing this would be the moment that changed them forever. "YES!" Danny shouted barely able to contain his excitement. "Ok...on 1...2...3" they removed their hands from his eyes and watched as Danny looked from his mom to his dad and back again. "DADDY!" Danny shouted as he ran over towards Jason. Jason quickly got on his knees and embraced his son as he ran into his arms. Jason could no longer contain his tears. Danny slowly pulled back and looked into Jason's eyes "Momma and I talked about you everyday. She told me that the only way I could see you was in my dreams because you had to go away" Danny said as he slowly turned towards Sam 'Is this a dream momma?" Jason wiped his tears even though they kept coming. He turned Danny towards him and said "No buddy, this isn't a dream. I'm sorry that I had to leave you. I love you so much and I tried really hard to get back to you but I couldnt. But then your mom found me and she helped me. I'm so sorry Danny." At this point there wasnt a dry eye in the room. Danny looked at Jason and embraced him again except this time he was crying with Jason. "Its ok daddy, I forgive you" he cried into Jason's shoulder. Sonny and Carly slipped out of the room giving the three of them a chance to bond as a family.

Jason, Sam and Danny had been in the hospital room for about an hour. Jason and Sam laid in bed together as Danny sat indian style in between their legs. "Is it true that you and Momma use to go on your motorcylce really fast" Danny asked his dad. Jason looked at Sam and smiled as he answered his son "Yes it is true but momma always wore her helmet. Safety first."Is it true that you gave momma a lug nut for a ring when you asked her to marry you?" "That is true also but remember Danny, it isnt about a ring, its about love. I love your mom so much, I cant live with out her. Loving her is like breathing" Jason told his son as he placed a kiss on Sam's head. "Momma told me that you and her had once lost each other but than you found each other again. Is that what happened this time daddy?" asked Danny with sadness in his eyes. Jason sighed realizing the toll this situation took on his son. Jason grabbed Danny and sat him on his lap. "I was taken away for awhile Danny by some bad people. I didn't want to leave..." "Than why did you?" Danny shouted finally showing his anger and frustration from having to only know his dad through stories or pictures. "Danny, I understand you are upsest but..." Sam started to say but was quickly interrupted by Jason "No its ok Sam. He is allowed to feel angry. You have every right to be angry son. I'm angry too. I never wanted to leave you or your mom. I wanted more than anything to be there but daddy went to work the night you came home to us. I went to work and bad men were there and hurt daddy and I tried really hard to get away but I couldnt. Believe me when I tell you I never wanted to be gone. And I will spend the rest of my life showing you that I am here to stay."

For the first time in three years the Morgan family was finally healing. Jason enjoyed every second with his family but deep down he couldnt forget the threat was still out there. He had to protect his family at all costs...


	12. Where do we start

Where do we start

After about 4 days in the hospital, Sam was finally being released. Jason had been released a few days earlier but refused to leave her side. He was also able to speak to Nicholas about getting a private suite for the newly reunited family. A slight knock at the door caught the attention of Sam and Jason. "Hello, I wanted to let you know that we have your discharge forms ready to go Sam but you have to promise to stay off that leg for as long as possible and use the crutches" Monica said as she spoke to her daughter in law. As Sam was about to protest, Jason grabbed her hand and squeezed slightly "She will follow all the rules. You dont have to worry about that." Sam couldn't help but smile. As much as she hated feeling helpless, her heart was overwhelmed at the knowing that her husband, the man who was thought dead, was going home with her and he was going to be there from here on out. "Ok then, it's time for the Morgan family to get home" Monica said as she walked towards her son. Jason quickly hugged her and turned his attention to his son. "Hey buddy" Jason whispered to his sleeping son. Danny slowly stirred and rubbed his tired eyes. Jason smiled at the gift in front of him, his son. "We get to go home son" Jason said with a large smile on his face, it was the same smile that his son had as well. "Finally! I cant wait to show you my room daddy" Danny said as he jumped off the cot and started packing his back pack. Jason turned his attention back to his wife as she slowly tried to get out of the hospital bed. "Sam, can you at least wait until we get home before you break the rules?" Jason said as approached her and scooped her up into his arms. "I need to get dressed Jase and I cant do that lying in that bed!" "Well...that can be arranged" Jason said with a sly smile.

About 30 minutes later the family arrived at Harbour View Towers. Jason put the car in park and took a deep breath. Sam saw that her husband was anxious. She understood that he was going to have to try to return to a life that was taken from all of them. She put her hand on top of his as she said "I love you." It was only three simple words but they held so much more than that. They were admitting the fear and sorrow that had been felt, they were a way to calm his nerves and hers as they tried to regain some normalcy to life. Jason opened his door and walked around to the passenger side to help Sam out. He handed her the crutches and help her to steady on her feet. He then unstrapped their son from his car seat and carried to the sleepy child to the elevator. The family stepped out on the PH floor. Jason had tears in his eyes, he never thought he would be here, or that he would get a second chance at life. Sam struggled to put her key in and balance on her crutches. Jason put his hand on hers and took the keys. She smiled up at him as he unlocked the doors. He slowly opened the door. It was the same. There were new pictures hanging on the wall and they were of family and friends...his family...his friends. Jason was quickly snapped out of the moment as he remembered his half asleep son in his arms. Jason slowly walked towards the stairs but stopped and turned to his wife. "I dont even know which room he was in" Jason choked out. "He's in the nursery, Lila's nursery" Sam said with a warm smile. Jason quickly went up the stairs and opened the door to his son's room. The walls were painted blue, his toddler bed was up against the wall with his name above him in letters. There were pictures of Jason near his bed. There were also alot of motorcycles in the toy box. Jason laid Danny down and as he turned to leave the room he stopped at the sight of the shelf. It had a picture of Lila's sonogram and a picture of Jake. Tears slowly escaped his eyes as he realized how hard Sam had worked at keeping his memory alive, the memory of HIS son alive. He closed the door and saw Sam standing there with her crutches. He slowly embraced his wife. "I tried so hard to make sure he knew all about you and about your other son. I wanted him to know the man you were so he could be just as amazing as you. I wanted him to feel as though he knew you, even if he never met you" Sam said with tears coming down her cheeks. Jason slowly wiped them away and then picked up his and carried her to their bedroom. He laid her down on their bed and slowly took his shirt off. He climbed on top of her. "I need you Jason. I have needed you for so long" Sam whispered before Jason crashed his lips against hers. They spent the next hour making love and reconnecting as husband and wife.

Sam snuck out of bed and grabbed one of Jason's tshirts. She hobbled down the steps with her crutches. John opened the front door just in time to catch Sam as she miss judged the last step and started fall. "I see you are back on your feet again" John said as he carried Sam over the couch. "Well with a toddler you kind of have to keep going" Sam replied knowing that John wasn't liking the idea of her running around on crutches. Jason saw the whole thing and slowly made his way down the steps. He cleared his throat to get the attention of Sam and John. He had no idea of what was going on but why did McBain have a key to his house and why was his wife so comfortable with him. "Jason! Its good to see you man, welcome back" John said as he went to shake his hand. Jason shook his hand as a nice gesture but was still confused on the situation. "Thanks. I am glad to be back. What are you doing here?" Jason asked, getting straight to the point. John turned to Sam and smiled realizing that with all the excitement that had been happening she never mentioned the living arrangements. "Well after we declared you dead, I watched Sam crumble. She pushed me away but I didnt give up. I moved in to help her with Danny and to help her cope with her new normal. She struggled for a long time. Speaking of moving" John said as he turned towards to Sam with a smile "I have most of my stuff out and I will get the rest later. The second I heard Jason was back I knew you were going to be ok." "John...you are my best friend. Thank you for everything and please call me later" Sam said with a sad smile. She knew arguing with him would be useless. John hugged Sam and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He once again shook Jason's hand right as he was walking out the door he turned around and said "Tell Danny we are still on for later this week." Jason sat down next to Sam and he took her hand in his. "I'm really glad to see that you had someone here to help you through this. I'm sorry it was McBain..."Jason said with a smile as Sam playfully hit him. "He became my version of a Carly...but less annoying and I never had to bail him out of trouble" Sam said with a small laugh.

Danny had woken from his nap and him and Jason were on the floor looking at all of Danny's motorcycles when there was a knock on the door. Sam stood up to get it but quickly sat down as Jason gave her a look. Jason walked over to the door and answered it. "I heard my mom and dad say it but I didnt believe them. I swore they were lieing. I came to prove that it was a lie" Michael choked out as hung on to the door frame trying to keep his balance. Jason quickly grabbed the young man who he considered to be a son to him and hugged him. "I am so sorry MIchael" was all Jason could manage to say. After a few minutes the men pulled apart and wiped their eyes of the tears. "MICHAEL!" Danny shouted as he ran over to him and jumped up. "Hey there little man! How does it feel to have your Dad back?" Michael asked as he held the boy. "Its awesome! Dad has a motorcycle and he is going to take me down to see it" Danny started to ramble to Michael about everything he was going to do with his dad. "Michael, I am glad you are here" Sam said with a smile. "I have to run out and you can keep an eye on Jason and Danny for me." "Uh...sure I would love to stay but do you really think its a good idea to be out running around with a bullet wound?" Michael asked concerned for Sam. "Oh no worries Michael, shes not going anywhere" Jason said looking Sam dead in the eye. "Jason, pleae enjoy some time with the boys. I will be back in no time and I will let Max take me seeing as I cant drive right now anyway" she said trying to reassure him. "You will take Max and Milo and I will be checking in every half hour. There is still a threat out there Sam" Jason said as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Dont worry about me" Sam said as she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss. Sam left shortly after she got dressed with Max. She hoped that they would have more family time before dealing with the threat.


	13. How do you let go

How do you let go

After Sam left, Jason sat on the couch and ran his hands through his hair. "She is really good at putting on a strong face, she had done it consistently for three years now" Michael said as sat down next to Jason. "She was determined to keep the pain from all of us. I dont know if she was afraid that we would look at her as though she was weak or if she was afraid she would break if she let it out" he continued as he played with Danny. Jason looked at Michael and put his hand on his shoulders "I am so proud of you Michael. You stepped up for my family when I was gone and I can never repay you for that" Jason said as his eyes started to water. "You dont owe me anything. After EVERYTHING you have done for me, it was the least I could do for you" Michael replied. After a few minutes the house phone rang. Jason slowly got up to answer it. "Morgan" "Jason, its Max. You might want to venture down here. Sam asked that we make a stop and she asked to be alone. I dont think its a good idea for her to do this alone." "Ok, I will be there in a few minutes, dont let her know that you called me" Jason said right before he ended the phone call. "Michael, I have to go to Sam, do you mind watching Danny?" "Of course not, go to her...she needs you" Michael said before returning his attention to Danny.

Sam hobbled down the path to the one place she couldnt seem to escape. It was a huge part of her life and her nightmares. She slowly approached the head stone. Jason Morgan, beloved husband, father and son. She saw a shovel laying on the ground and dropped her crutches so she could pick it up. She used the shovel to support her as she stepped in front of it. She swung the shovel and hit the head stone...and then she hit it again. The tears started to fall fast. "IT WAS A LIE" she shouted as she hit it again. "SAM!" Jason shouted as he ran up to her. He put his arm on hers and pulled the shovel out of her hand. She slowly started collapsing and Jason grabbed her and slowly lowered her to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her body tightly as she was shaking from the anger and the hurt. "It was all a lie" she whispered as the tears continued to flow. "I'm sorry" Jason said as he kissed her head. He was lost for words. "I tried so hard to keep it together for everyone, for our son but Jason it hurts" Sam sobbed trying to regather herself. "Sam, you dont have to be strong anymore" Jason said trying to comfort his wife. Jason noticed out of the corner of his eyes Sam's leg. She was bleeding. "Sam, you opened your stitches" he said concerned for his wife. "So I did" she replied, sounding numb. "Come on lets get you to the hospital" Jason said as he slowly helped his wife to a standing position. Sam just nodded her head. Jason carried Sam to Max and Milo and quickly yelled "We need to get to General Hospital!"

The ER doors flew open as Jason ran up to Ephiphany. "She opened her stitches" he told her with the panic obvious in his voice. "Take her to Room 4, Dr. Drake will be right in" she said as she picked up the phone to page Patrick. Jason slowly placed Sam on the bed and stroked her hair "You are going to be fine." Sam smiled at him and grabbed his hand and whispered "I'm sorry." "You have nothing to be sorry about Sam. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere ever again" Jason told her just as Patrick was walking through the door. "Mrs. Morgan, I was hoping to not see you for at least a few more days" Patrick told her as he walked up to her. He cut open her jeans and looked at her wound. "Well the bad news is we will have to restitch the wound but the good news is you will be going home right after" Patrick said with a smile as he went to find a nurse to assist. About 30 minutes later, Jason was wheeling Sam out of the room. "Jason, Sam what are you doing back here" Monica said as she approached the couple. "I broke the rules" Sam said with a small smile. "Well I figured you would but I was hoping it wouldnt of been so soon" Monica said putting her hand on her daughter in laws shoulder. Jason kissed Sam's head and said goodbye to Monica. He placed Sam in the car and went to the other side to climb in next to her. He instructed Max to take them home as Sam placed her head in nook of Jason's neck and clinged to his shirt. She felt lost and she was unsure of how to get back to who she was before Jason dissappeared.

Jason and Sam opened the door to the penthouse to find Michael and Danny watching a movie. "Momma" danny yelled running to Sam. "Whoa buddy" Jason intercepted afraid that Danny would unintentionally aggrivate Sam's wound. He quickly picked up his son and gave him a big hug before saying "Momma had a tough day so what do you say we let her rest on the couch while you and I order some dinner?" "Sounds good daddy" danny replied. After dinner, Jason and Sam put their son to bed. Jason read him a book on Egypt and after he was asleep he slowly sat up and helped Sam down the steps to the couch. "You want to talk" he asked her hoping she would open up to him. "I know you are here" she started saying slowly "but I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop, ya know?" Jason just nodded hoping that she would continue. "I waited for months for you. I would jump everytime the door would open just hoping it was you. I pushed away anyone who tried to tell me you were gone and that I had to start to move on. I knew in my heart that you were still alive... I could feel you" Sam said as her eyes started water. "And the days turned to weeks, and the weeks into months. I mourned you, I buried an empty casket and bought you a head stone. I buried the hope that my best friend was coming back and we were going to live our life together. And then I had to be mom and dad. I had to keep it bottled up for Danny. And now...now I dont know how to process this. I am waiting to wake up and you be gone. At this point I feel like I should be in Shady Brook" Sam said with a somber laugh. As a tear fell down Jason's cheek he quickly grabbed Sam's face "I am so sorry. I tried so hard to come to you, I fought but when Jerry threatened your life and Danny's life I couldnt do it. I had to give up to save my family. I love you Sam. More than my own life. And if I never saw you again it would hurt...it would tear my heart out but knowing that my family was safe would be enough. I would have to live with that. God Sam I love you" Jason said as he crashed his lips in to hers "You are my life" he said in between kisses. "I know that Jason, I really do and I love you too. I can't live this life with out you" Sam said as she pulled Jason close to her. Jason quickly swooped Sam up into his arms but being careful of her leg and took up to their bedroom. He layed her on the bed and looked into her big brown eyes "I will spend every day for the rest of our lives reassuring you and showing you that I love you and will always love you" Jason told her as they made love.


	14. Baby Steps

Baby steps

Sam woke up to find a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her. She smiled and turned her head to find Jason awake and smiling back at her. "It is an amazing feeling to wake up to you again" Jason said to Sam as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Sam just smiled at him and nodded her head. It was a statement that she couldnt agree more with. She had dreamt about this for months only to wake up alone and faced with the reality that her life was empty with out him. The couple were pulled out of the moment by a quiet knock at the door. "Momma...daddy?" Danny asked as he slowly entered the room. "Good morning little man" Sam said with a smile as she patted the bed for him to join them. "Good morning son" Jason said still amazed that he was given a second chance at life, a chance to be a father to his son. "I was afraid when I woke up" Danny said looking down at the bed as he played with the comforter. Sam looked at Jason with a concerned face and turned her attention to her son. "Why would you be afraid Danny?" Sam said as she took his little hands into her own. Danny looked at his mother and then looked at his father "I was afraid that this was a dream. I was scared that when I woke up that you would be gone and Momma would be sad again." Jason put his arm on his son and pulled him in tightly "I can understand how that would be scary Danny. I am here now son and I am not leaving you for anything, ok?" Danny nodded his head. "How about you and I make breakfast while your mom gets her shower?" Jason asked his son hoping to spend some time with him. Danny had a big smile on his face and nodded his head before he darted off the bed and down to the kitchen. Jason looked at his wife before placing a gentle kiss on her lips and following Danny. Sam wiped the stray tear that escaped her eye and decided to get ready for the day.

After breakfast, Jason decided to take Danny to the storage unit. For one, Jason needed some clothes and he also wanted to show his son his motorcycle. Sam sat on the couch reading a book and enjoying her alone time when there was a knock at the door. She grabbed her crutches and slowly made it to the door. When she opened the door she was greeted by her brother-in-law, AJ. "Hey Sam" Aj said with a small smile. Sam smiled back before embracing him in a hug. She pulled back and smiled at him before saying "He came back." "So I have heard but I take it no one had told him that I was back" Aj said as he saw Sam was struggling ot balancing her self on her crutches. AJ just shook his head and picked her up and carried her over the couch. "Thank you but I was more than capable of bringing myself back to the couch" Sam said with a small laugh. "And no, I havent had a chance to tell him about you. Its not that I didnt want to, its just that I'm being selfish. I am still struggling with the idea of him being alive. AJ I have wanted this for so long" Sam said as he walls that she worked so hard to build slowly began to crumble. AJ put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "I understand Sam, really I do. Honestly, I am kind of nervous. What if he wants nothing to do with me? I have done some really bad things in my life and alot of them involve him but I just want a chance to make things right. I want him to know that I'm not that same man anymore. I want him to know that I love him" AJ said as he rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. "Look how long it took you to trust me?! I dont want to lose my nephew or you for that matter" AJ said as he looked at Sam. "Hey, you wont lose me or Danny, you hear me? I cant tell you how Jason will react or how long it will take for him to forgive you but I can tell you that I forgave you because your actions showed me that you were genuine and that you changed." Sam told him as she placed a hand on his knee. Just then door opened and Danny yelled "Uncle AJ" as he ran over to AJ and jumped into his arms. AJ hugged his nephew tightly and replied "Hey big guy, I have missed you." Jason stood at the door way stunned. He knew what he was seeing but it didnt make sense to him. AJ lowered Danny to the ground and stared his brother in the eyes. "Welcome home brother" AJ said as he made his way over to him. The two men stood there staring at each other before Danny turned to Sam and said "Momma what are they doing?" Sam laughed and bent down to Danny's level and said "Daddy and Uncle AJ havent seen each other in a long time, they are just surprised...thats all." AJ extended his hand in hopes that Jason would do the same. To AJ's suprise, Jason not only took his brothers hand but he pulled the man into an embrace. "Jason I am so sorry" AJ said as he tried to keep his emotions under control. Jason pulled back and told him "Not here. Not now. We have alot to discuss but I cant do it in front of my wife and son. We have alot of bad blood between us but if there is one thing I have learned it is that life is too short. I cant spend the rest of my life angry at you." AJ just nodded his head "Its a start. I want to make things right Jase. I have missed out on too much and took advantage of you. I am a new man and I plan to prove it to you" he said as he left the penthouse.

After AJ had left, Jason took Danny upstairs for his nap. Sam had started to go through the mail when she came across a letter addressed to Danny. The letter just had "Daniel Edward Morgan" written on the front. She took opened the letter and pulled it out to read it.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Your parents will be dead_

_What will happen with you?_

_They are set to die_

_They dont have a choice_

_We will not cry,_

_Instead we shall rejoice_

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Jerry_

Sam felt her blood pressure rise and she had to fight the urge to throw something because Jason was putting Danny down for a nap. Jason slowly made his way to the stairs when he saw Sam standing at the desk. "Hey" he said as finished his descent but was suprised when Sam turned around and he saw the fire in her eyes. She handed him the letter and he scanned it over before slamming his fist into the desk. Jason looked up to see Sam struggling with her emotions and he gathered her into his arms trying to fight off his own wave of anger. "I promise you Sam, he will not get near you or Danny" he told her as he rubbed her back trying to reassure her. Reality was setting in for the couple, they had a battle coming their way and there was nothing they could do to stop it.


	15. A battle for power

A battle for power

It had been two weeks since Sam and Jason received the letter from Jerry. In that time, Sam was recovering nicely from her bullet wound and was off her crutches. Jason was regaining his strength faster than expected and well Danny seemed to adjust really well to the second chance his family had received. The only problem was Jerry had not made his move yet. No further contact, no clues, not even a spotting of him in Port Charles. To say Jason was on edge was an understatement but he did his best to hide it from Sam and Danny. Walking down the stairs, Jason smiles at the sight in front of him. Sam, Carly, Joss, and Danny all having fun playing GH Joe and barbies. "Joss, look who finally decided to join the land of the living" Carly told her daughter as she chuckled. "Hi uncle Jason" Joss said as she gave him a quick hug and ran back to play. "Morning Ladies...and of course Gentlemen" Jason said winking at his son. "Daddy guess what Aunt Carly told us?" Danny said with excitement. Jason rubbed the back of his neck already feeling the stress of what ever Carly planted in his sons mind. "And what did silly Aunt Carly tell you buddy." "She said that we are staying here with you and Uncle Sonny while she and momma go out for a girls day." Jason eyed Carly as he nodded his head in a dissapproving manner. "Come on Jase, its a few hours at the spa. We deserve it you know. And we will end it with a few drinks at the floating rib and be back before you know" Carly told him with a big grin on her face rying to convince her best friend. "Carly..." Jason groaned. Realizing this was a battle not worth fighting he reluctantly agreed. "You girls deserve a day out but only if you take Max and Milo and do not ditch them Carly." Jason knew how Carly was. He may have been gone for the past three years but he someone like Carly who is so stuck in her ways will never change. "I'm really hurt Jase that you would think that I deliberately ditch them" Carly said in a mock hurt. Jason just shook his head and walked towards the children as Carly grabbed Sam's arm and ran out of the penthouse. "Those two are nothing but trouble" Jason lauged out as he sat on the floor and picked up a GI Joe.

Carly and Sam were lying down as they were receiving what was meant to be a couples massage but seeing as they had already consumed one too many bottles of champagne it had become a laugh fest. For the first time in a long time Sam felt like her life was finally nearing perfection. She had her husband, her son, her family and of course her friends. The massage had ended and Sam and Carly made an effort to quickly dress hoping there was still enough time to end the night at the Floating Rib. As Sam and Carly neared the entrance to the bar, Sam quickly stopped Carly by grabbing out to her arm. Carly turned to see what was going on and was confused as she looked at Sam. "Whats wrong?" Carly asked with concern. Sam shook her head as she replied "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to say thank you for everything over these past few years. Thank you for the past three years. I never thanked you for everything you have done for me and for Danny." Carly pulled Sam into a hug and said "You dont ever have to say thank you Sam. I'm just sorry it took us so long to get to this point. I would do anything for you and that little boy." Sam smiled at her as she and Carly walked into the bar together. "OHHHHH NOOOO...not you two again!" Coleman shouted from the bar. "Relax Colman, its been years since we had it out here" Carly said as she took a seat. "Yea and I'm still recovering from that last battle" Coleman replied shaking his head as he grabbed two beers for the ladies. Sam and Carly took their beers and headed towards an open pool table. Sam bent over the table to rack the balls as Carly excused herself to use the restroom. Sam felt a chill go down her spine. She tried shaking it off but slowly turned around to find a man in dress pants and dress shirt standing to close to her for comfort. "Can I help you" she asked him with an annoyed tone. "With that hot body...yea I think you can" the man said with a twinkle in his eye as he looked Sam over. "I dont think so" Sam said as she went to put some distance between them but the man reached out and grabbed her arm. "I suggest you let me go" Sam told him trying to keep calm but could feel the hold he had on her was stronger than she was. "I can't do that" the man said and then he leaned closer to her ear and whispered "Mr. Jax wouldnt like that." The man pulled back with a menacing grin as he saw the fear flash in Sam's eyes. Carly had exited the bathroom and saw Sam being man handled by a stranger. "HEY!" she shouted in his direction as she quickly made her way over. "Let go of her" she told him as she tried grabbing his arm but he quickly pushed Carly down on to the pool table and had a hold of her by the throat. "I suggest you mind your own business" he told her as he slowly put more pressure on her throat. Sam started to yell at him to leave her go but the man was so lost in what he was doing with Carly that he didnt realize what Sam was going to do until it was too late. Sam pulled her free hand back and with all her strength, she nailed the man in his jaw. The man quickly let go of both woman and Sam ran next to Carly trying to make sure she was ok. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH" the man shouted as he darted towards Sam and grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head on to the table. He felt Sam go limp and let her fall to the floor. Before he was able to continue the abuse on the woman, he felt the cool sensation of a gun on the back of his head. "Dont move" Max said as he pulled back the safety on the gun. He was hoping to keep the guy alive long enough for Sonny and Jason to question him but the guy seemed to be pretty unstable. "Coleman...I need you to call Sonny and tell him that he needs to get down here now" Max shouted never taking his eyes off the man.

About 10 minutes later, Jason and Sonny arrive at the bar and rush in to see Carly sitting on chair next to Sam as she was holding ice to her forehead and then there was Max who was holding a gun to some guy's head. "What the hell happened" Sonny said as he rushed to Carly and saw the bruising around her neck. "I came out of the bathroom to find this creep manhandling Sam and I tried to stop him and he choked me. Sam punched him in the jaw and he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into the table. Then Max came in and helped us" Carly explained to Sonny. Jason was at Sam's side stroking her back trying to comfort her as he listened to Carly. "Sam..." Jason said as he looked into her eyes. She flashed him a small smile and put her hand on his cheek. "I'm ok Jase" she said quietly. "He approached me and I felt a chill go up my spine and I knew he was up to no good. He knows something about Jerry, he told me as he held onto my arm." Jason looked at Sam's arm and ran his fingers along the red hand prints that were still embedded in her skin. Jason stood up and turned to face the man. He looked the man straight into his eyes before saying "Max, you and Milo take him to the pine barrens...Sonny and I will meet you there shortly" and with that the man was gone from the bar. Now that Jerry made his first move, Jason was determined to finish this. Jason just hugged Sam and looked over her head at Carly. "Are you ok?" he asked her knowing how scared they both must of been. Carly gave him a small smile before nodding her head yes. Jason pulled Sam from him and looked into her eyes. He brushed her hair away from her eyes and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry" he said as he closed his eyes. He slowly opened them and stared into her big brown eyes. "I should of kept you both home. I knew the threat was out there and I still let you walk out" he said as his hand brushed over the bump on her head. "We should get you both to the hospital" Sonny interrupted. "No way. I am fine" Sam told him before returing her attention to Jason "I'm fine jase. I promise. I just want to go home." Jason nodded as Sam moved into his side and clung to his shirt. "We will take you two back to our house. The kids are safe but Jason and I have some business to take care of. Afterwards, we will have to discuss the next step" Sonny told them, leaving no room for any arguments. Sam and Carly nodded their heads as they were lead out of the bar.


	16. One more time

One more time

Jason and Sonny dropped the girls off at Sonny and Carlys house and were on their way to the pine barrens. Sonny cleared his throat in an attempt to cut through the tension in the car. Nobody knew what all happened in the three years Jason was missing but Sonny could feel the anger roll off him in waves. "Jase I thinks its best if you let me take the lead with this guy. You need to get yourself together" Sonny said as he was checking his gun. "I cant do that Sonny. I respect you and you are like a brother to me but this is my battle. Jerry made his move and put my wife in danger, this is personal" Jason replied as he clenched the steering wheel trying to get a grip on his anger. "I understand that Jason, really I do and I'm just as pissed as you are but we need answers and this guy is the only lead we have."

The men pulled up to the cabin and slowly made their way to the front door. With one last deep breath they entered to find Max and Milo standing next to the guy who was tied up to a chair. The men had already started their own assault on him as he had a bloody nose and swelling to his face. Sonny looked to Jason and nodded before he approached the man. "Do you know who I am?" Sonny started off. When the man didnt answer Sonny just smirked and then punched him in the face. "I wont ask you again" Sonny said in a calm tone. "Sonny Corinthos" the man mumbled. "Thats right. Do you know who the two women were that you laid your filthy hands on?" Sonny bent down to get to eye level with the man before getting into his face and yelling "THAT WAS MY WIFE AND JASON'S WIFE THAT YOU TOUCHED!" Sonny rose back to a standing position as he continued "Do you know what happens when you touch my wife? Let me give you a hint...YOU PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" he shouted in his face. It was now Jason's turn to get involved. He slowly stood where Sonny was and you could see the goosebumps rise on the mans skin. "Where is Jerry?" Jason asked not showing any emotion. When the man didnt make a sound, Jason kicked the chair out from beneath him and watched as he fell to the floor still tied to the chair. Jason grabbed the man by the throat and squeezed. "WHERE IS JERRY?" The man couldnt catch a breath to even respond so Sonny put his hand on Jason's shoulder letting him know that he had to give him a chance to respond. After some coughing the man replied "He is in Port Charles." "You will tell me everything you know...NOW" Jason shouted slowly loosing his control. "He has been watching you and Mrs. Morgan since you left Mexico. Thats how he knew she was at the bar, thats why he sent me. The plan was to take her to Jerry and he would pay me for my time. All I know is that he has a boat and a warehouse on the edge of town but I dont know where he was going to keep her" and with that the man had all but killed himself. Jason looked to Sonny and Sonny nodded agreeing that it was time to end this. Jason sat the man back up in the chair and pulled out his gun. He pulled out his silencer and put it on the barrell of the gun and pointed it to the mans forehead. "You NEVER put your hands on my wife or Carly and live to tell about it" Jason told him right before he pulled the trigger.

Carly and Sam sat on the couch in the living room waiting for their men to return. The children were upstairs with the nanny as Carly and Sam tried to regather themselves. "This is bigger than I every could of imagined" Sam said breaking the silence that filled the room. She stood up and made her self a stiff drink before asking Carly if she wanted one. Carly declined and Sam resumed her seat next to her. "I just wish I knew the motive behind all of this. What did he get from this?" Sam asked knowing that the answers werent there. Suddenly the door opened up and Sonny and Jason came walking in. Jason grabbed Sam and gave her a hug. "He has been taken care of" Sonny said as he squeezed Carly's hand. "What now?" Carly asked knowing that the whole situation went from bad to worse. "Now, you and Sam will pack bags for you and the kids and you are going down to the island. That way you will be safe" Sonny said knowing that it wasnt going to be easy. Sam shook her head in defiance. "No I wont go. I'm not leaving Jason. I'm not walking away from my husband. I wont you do this alone" she said desperately trying to get one of them to understand. "Sam, you need to protect Danny. I need to end this now" Jason told her hoping that she would do this for their son. "Jason, you cant be serious. You can not expect Sam to just go hide away. She just got you back!" Carly protested. "I will take the kids down, I'm sure Michael will join to help out. At least let Sam stay" Carly told them trying to find a compromise. Jason ran his hands down his face. He knew Sam was good back up, she had helped him many times but he also wanted to keep her safe. Realizing this was a battle he wasnt going to win he reluctantly agreed. "Fine. Sam will stay but Carly you need to get the kids stuff and yours packed now. The jet leaves in 45 minutes. I will not have you in Port Charles when we make our next move. And with that Carly was up the stairs and packing. Sam smiled at Jason hoping to reassure him that they were going to end this and go get their son. Danny made his way down the stairs towards his parents. "Hey little man" Sam said as she picked him up and gave him a big hug. "Aunt Carly said that we are going on a trip but you and daddy have to stay here. Why cant you come?" he asked. "Well buddy. Momma and I have to do some work here first and then when we are all done, we will be on the next plane down and we will come join you. But I need you to do me a favor ok?" Danny nodded as he listened intently to his father. "I need you to make sure Aunt Carly doesnt get into any trouble" Jason said with a smile knowing Carly was listening to their conversation. "Got it" Danny said as he quickly hopped out of Sam's arms and up the stairs. "How dare you ask him to keep me out of trouble! I will have you know Jase that I am a changed woman" Carly told him with a smirk.

The limo had arrived to take the kids, Michael and Carly to the runway. With one last goodbye it was only the three of them left. "Now what?" Sam asked ready to get this over with. "Now we surprise Jerry and end this tonight" Jason replied as he planted a kiss on the top of Sam's head.


	17. The Ending

The Ending

Jason, Sam and Sonny gathered up weapons and ammo. They checked their guns, packed extra ammo and even brought knives just in case. The three made it out to the waiting SUV and piled in. Tonight was going to be the night they would reclaim their lives. Tonight they were going to get answers and finish Jerry off once and for all. Sonny drove as Jason sat in the back next to Sam. "Are you sure this is what you want to do Sam" Jason asked hoping she would back out. "I'm going to see this through Jason. He stole three years from us, from our son. I need to see him die tonight" Sam told him in a reassuring tone. She needed to watch him take his last breath. They parked the SUV two blocks away from the old abandoned warehouse. As Sam was getting ready to step out of the SUV, Jason grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "Stay close to me, dont wander off" he told her as he let her hand go and followed her out. They made their way up to the building and Sonny put his hand out to stop them. "My men said there are guards on the inside. As far as we know, Jerry has no idea what is about to hit him" Sonny whispered. Jason nodded and with that they opened the door. The building was run down to say the least. There were few lights on but it looked as if the floor could cave at any moment. They had their guns pulled out and aimed and slowly made their way in. Across the floor there were three guards chatting, they had no idea what was about to hit them. Sam put her hand on Jason's shoulder to stop him. She quickly walked off to the side to try and sneak up on the guards but as she made her way over the floor creaked, catching the attention of the men. The men quickly pulled their guns and aimed them straight at her. She ducked behind a crate as they started shooting. "HEY" Sonny yelled trying to divert the attention from Sam. Two of the guards started shooting at the men but the one lingered behind to finish off Sam. Jason and Sonny quickly killed the two men just as the third pulled Sam up by the back of the neck and placed the barrell of his gun at her temple. "Not another step!" he yelled. "You better not harm a hair on her body!" Jason shouted. As the guard was busy wasting his time on Jason, Sam was quickly able to pull a knife she had tucked in her waisteband and stabbed him in the heart. The man slumped down into a puddle of his own blood. Sam quickly rejoined Sonny and Jason. "Way to stay close" Sonny said with a small grin. "It worked didnt it!" Sam replied.

The three of them made their way to a corridor that seemed to be full of offices. Each door was kicked open but they came up empty. Finally they came to the last door on the right. Sonny counted to three just using his fingers. Guns drawn, Jason kicked the door in. He was suprised to see Jerry and a bunch of his men standing around having a little meeting. "Ahhh...Jasey Poo, I was hoping that we would meet again" Jerry said with a devilish smile. "This ends now Jerry. You wont walk away from this, by time I'm done with you...you will just be another body in the harbor" Jason said with the coldest tone in his voice. "Now is that anyway to treat an old friend?" Jerry asked him trying to agitate him further. Sam and Sonny took the opportunity to take out the men in the room leaving Jerry standing in a puddle of their blood. Sonny walked up to Jerry and put the gun to his back. "Have a seat" he told him. When Jerry didnt comply, Sonny kicked his feet out from under neath him. "I said have a seat." "We want answers Jerry" Sam told him trying to hide the emotion in her voice. "Sweet Sam, I have no answers for you. In fact, you should just be happy that you got your lover boy back" Jerry told her knowing she was unsure of herself at this moment. "Why did you take him? After everything you have done, why take Jason for three years?" Sam said her voice betraying her. She felt her eyes fill with tears but she refused to let them fall. "Oh bloody hell, dont get all sappy on me now. What happened to big old Sam, no man needed. Ms. Independent. Come on...she was more fun than this" he said provoking her more. Jerry sat up and started making his way towards Sam but Sonny quickly pulled him back. "You want answers Sam, then these two meatheads go" was Jerry's last response. "No...not happening" Jason was quick to say. "Go...you and Sonny step outside. I have my gun to keep me safe but I need answers" Sam told Jason but never taking her eyes off Jerry. "Tick, tock, tick, tock...whats it going to be gentlemen?" Jerry asked agitating the situation more. Jason quickly put his gun to Jerry's head and took the safety off the gun. "Jason NO!" Sam shouted as she tried to lower his arm. "Please Jason, for me. I need the answers. PLEASE!" she shouted. Jason reluctantly agreed on one condition, Jerry was to be tied up. After Sonny and Jason tied him up they left the room and waited in the hallway.

"Ahhhhh...much better. Dont you agree?" Jerry asked Sam. "Why did you do it Jerry?" Sam asked as her patience was running thin. "You are really going to ask me why Sam? Why would I take poor brain damaged Jason? Because he didnt deserve his life. He took EVERYTHING away from me!" Jerry shouted finally losing his cool. "He made my brother turn his back on me and you know how important family is. He tried to kill my brother! But that is water under the bridge, right?" Jerry was making no sense to Sam. He seemed to be all over the place but the worst part was that she still wasnt getting any answers. "Hmmm...maybe Sweet Sam this wasnt even about Jason." "What do you mean" asked Sam. "Maybe everything I did was meant to be about you. In fact...I think it was. I remember your dear old daddy...and how much he cared...about himself. And then there you were. Running cons for him, helping him get money in order to feed his addictions. And then one day...you stopped. You decided to turn over a new leaf and left poor daddy broke. He was quite upset Sam...but luckily he had a good friend to rely on. That would be me." Jerry said with a grin. "When your father was on his deathbed, I mean literally seeing as I was the one with the syringe in my hand and I was going to end it all for him, He asked...no begged me to watch out for his beloved daughter. He said 'Please Jerry, make sure that lying bitch knows how worthless she really is, take away anything and everything that is hers until she is left with nothing' and so I did." "You bastard!" Sam shouted as she lunged towards him. Jason quickly opened the door and ran to pull Sam off of Jerry. Once Sam regained her cool she approached Jerry again. "What was in it for you? There is no way you would make my life a living hell without a price so what was it?" "Well your daddy had some cash on him, $10,000, and lets be honest Sam, I knew you would have to con again in order to care for your brother. So when you made a move, I made a move. Remember your dear old pal Manny?" Jerry asked knowing he was reaffirming his death sentence. "It was all you. Nico finding me, Manny terrorizing me, Franco too. You son of a bitch! You took everything from me!" Sam screamed as she tried to escape Jason's arms but he proved to be too strong for her. "Sam, you have to get a hold of yourself. Look at me" Jason told her as he turned her to face him. He took his hand and wiped away the tears that began to fall. "You have been through so much in your life. But look at you now. You are a strong, loving, independent woman. He cant take that from you. I know he made our lives a living hell but look how far we came. We had to over come so much in order to find one another and that is what matters. We have our son and our lives. A second chance" Jason told her barely able to contain his own emotions. How could one man, one agreement prove to be so devastating? As Jason was comforting Sam, Max ran into the room with a panic stricken look on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Milo and I were doing a sweep of the building and found a bomb. We have to get out of here now!" Jason and Sonny looked at each other and agreed that they had to move now. "Sam, you need to go with Sonny so I can finish him. I need you safe, I will be right behind you." Jason told her. "I dont think so Jase. We walk out of here together!" Sam replied. "Sonny..." was all Jason had to say as he and Max carried a fighting Sam out of the room. "NO! LET ME GO! JASON!" she shouted the whole way out of the building. They ran out of the buidling and before they were at a safe distance, the building blew. Smoke and flames were everywhere. "JASON!" Sam shouted as she fell to her knees in hysterics.

Jason had closed the door behind him as Sonny and Max carried Sam out. He knew she wouldnt go willingly but he needed her to be safe. He put the barrell of his gun to Jerry's head. "You spent your worthless life terrorizing my wife. Burn in hell Jerry" Jason said as he pulled the trigger. And in that one second, the world was made a better place. Jerry Jax would never be able to harm another person. Jason quickly tucked his gun away and started to make a run for it. He made it about 100 feet from the door when the building blew. He was knocked off his feet and thrown towards the door. He lost consciousness for a few minutes due to the impact of the blast. He slowly staggered up and started to remove the debris that was blocking the door.

Sonny was distraught. He feared that he had lost his best friend for the second time in his life. Suddenly, something at the opening of the warehouse caught his attention. "Sam" was all that he could make out. Sam slowly rose to her feet with the tears still pouring out of her eyes. They saw a figure emerge and she quickly darted towards him "JASON!" She shouted as she ran into his arms. He quickly lifted her off the ground and embraced her with all he had. "It's over" he said as he pulled her back so he could look into her eyes. "Jerry's dead?" she asked knowing he was but needing to hear Jason say it. "He's gone Sam" Jason replied as he crashed his lips into hers.

A few hours later they all boarded the private jet to make their way to the island. Jason and Sam were hoping to take an extended vacation and Sonny agreed that he could use one as well. Two families combined, forever in a business with no exit and bonds that could never be broken. Jason looked down at Sam as she slept with her head in his lap and he smiled as he brushed back her bangs. "I love you" he whispered as he gave her temple a kiss.

The End.


End file.
